


Ears are for Listening

by Bookmonkey



Series: FandomWeekly Challenges [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emile's only in memory, Family Fluff, Fighting, Gabriel's POV, Gen, over reacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Losing someone is hard. Being a single parent to a teenager adds even more challenge. When it comes to his son, Gabriel tends to overreact, tends to act quickly, before the whole story is known, and this time, Adrien shows exactly how much it hurts.ORAdrien tries to explain the mark.





	Ears are for Listening

Gabriel Agreste glanced at a portrait of his wife. Gabriel turned away, not up to feeling his soul pierced by those green eyes.

Gabriel's eyes found the mirror he had in his office. He used it to make sure everything about him was perfect before a meeting. He studied himself, straight posture, hands clasped behind his back. His glasses sat perfectly straight on his nose, and his suit was immaculate.

He had been standing there when Adrien had knocked on the door earlier. Gabriel had looked about the same then, but now, everything felt wrong. He turned away from the mirror.

Gabriel had known something was wrong the instant Adrien walked into his office. He was clutching the bottom of his shirt, and shifting on his feet. It was unlike Adrien to fidget when addressing him. It was unlike his demeanor when he asked to do this or that with his friends at least once a week, those requests usually denied because of the strict study and work schedule Gabriel had made for him.

Adrien's voice didn't portray the nerves, he had obviously practiced what he was about to say. “Father, I have something to show you.” Gabriel expected a poor grade on an assignment. He was not prepared for his son to pull off his shirt. “I got a tattoo.”

Right over the boy's heart, was a black butterfly. Adrien kept talking, his words rushing out. But Gabriel didn't hear anything he was saying. His eyes focused on the black tattoo, his mind on the idea of his son disobeying him, and Gabriel closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I didn't raise you to go behind my back like this and risk your career.” Gabriel slowly seethed. “You are grounded,” Gabriel leveled his eyes on Adrien, “and I am removing you from school.”

“But-” Adrien's fists trembled.

“No buts!” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Go to your room until I figure out what to do about your poor decisions.”

“Please-”

“Now!” Gabriel pointed to the door. Adrien spun on his heel, stomping his way over to the door. Adrien threw his shirt to the ground.

“I HATE YOU!” Adrien ran out of the office, his footsteps echoing on the marble floors, and his bedroom door slammed.

“What did I do wrong Emilie?” Gabriel once again glanced at the portrait. The only time comparable to this outburst, was when Adrien was four. Gabriel had sent him to his room then too. Emile had gone to smooth things over. Then, she talked to Gabriel.

“How do you expect him to respect you, to love you, if you don't listen to him.” She had folded her arms then, those green eyes narrowed in exasperation.

“He broke the rules, and it is our job to teach him the rules.” Emile held out one of Gabriel's sketchbooks.

“You left it on the table, the maid placed the vase on top. You forgot where you put it. Adrien went to grab the sketchbook, knocking the vase over.” Emile dropped the sketchbook onto Gabriel's desk. “Yes, he should be more careful, more conscious of fragile objects, but it is our job to also show Adrien understanding and compassion.”

Gabriel glanced at his security system, sound and video. He went to his computer, pulling up that afternoon's confrontation. Gabriel held his breath, and listened.

“I know you said before that tattoos are for drunks or losers, but it's actually an art form, much like your designs are art. And that's pretty cool. And I thought it would be nice to support the arts. And it's not like I got a skull or a girl's name or something I would regret.” Gabriel saw the boy almost smile. “I got a butterfly, your signature. Like a brand so-.” And that's when Gabriel interrupted. Gabriel stopped the video.

Gabriel had feared it was an act of rebellion. Gabriel had thought Adrien was trying to get out of his modeling responsibilities. But it wasn't a typical cry of attention.

_I know you use your art to cover your pain._

The tattoo was his signature.

_I pay attention to you._

It rested over his heart.

_I love you._

“If only you were back with us Emilie.” Gabriel placed his head in his hands. “Or I had listened the first time.”

#

Gabriel knocked on Adrien's door. The boy opened it, Natalie's name on his lips, before he froze and stared up at his father.

“I may have been mistaken. I may have been a little rash.” Gabriel cleared his throat. Adrien blinked. “As long as you tell no one else about the tattoo before I include it in an official photo-shoot, you may keep attending school.” Adrien threw himself at Gabriel, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

“Thank you father.” Gabriel squeezed his son's shoulders.

“Since you went behind my back,” Adrien tensed up, “your punishment instead will be no sweets for a month.” Adrien nodded.

“Yes father.” Gabriel rubbed Adrien's back. Adrien looked up at Gabriel with one eye. It sparked like Emilie's. “A great man acknowledges and apologizes when he is in the wrong.” A direct quote of Gabriel's from the vase incident. “I'm sorry too.”

“Get some sleep, it's a school night.” Adrien nodded before he pulled away.

_I love you too._

Gabriel left Adrien's room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Burned", the first part of "Unintended Consequences".


End file.
